NinjaOni: Never Enter The Masion
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When Kai wants to take a look into an abandoned mansion in the woods, the ninja get more than the goosebumps they bargained for. As things get stranger, they find that every clock is stuck at 3:00 AM- the devil's hour. Will the ninja survive the horrors that lie within the mansion? Why is Zane getting violent visions? What is Jay hiding? Rated T for death, language, and gore.
1. Prologue

The falcon flew away quickly, with no choice but to try to flee the scene. The window had closed, and there was no escape. It flew through each room, panic in it's mechanical chest. It had come here on it's own free will.

_Three hours on foot into a dense forest by Ninjago City, there lies a mansion._

Trust in it's ability to outmaneuver this foe was no longer secured. This thing was not just one thing. It was a horror. There was no question that this thing would catch the falcon- it was a question of when. Little did it know, this bird's master and his friends were all interested in coming to where the horrible monster lived.

_Nobody knows how long it's been there, or who used to live in it._

As the mechanical falcon landed, a shadow loomed over it. Terror was inspired through the silence.

_Rumor has it, that it is haunted._


	2. Never Enter The Mansion

**Shout out to my reviewers! Especially JADE!**

**Jade- I KNOW RIGHT?! OMG, A FELLOW NINTALIAN! By the way, Cole is Germany, Kai is Prussia, Jay is Italy, and Zane is Japan. Yeah... I'm gonna include the toilet!**

** XD**

**Though... I'm not gonna do it the way the game does it completely. There is no way anybody could write it word for word and still make it seem like Ninjago. Oh well!**

**SergeantSarcasm7- Nope! Zane isn't gonna save it! Sorry, blonde!  
**

**SupeyNinjaZora19- Lol! I never tells u... **

**XD**

**ForeverDreamer12- That's good! I hoped it would be interesting...**

"It's really here?! Wow!"

Zane closes his eyes to murmur back to Jay, "I thought it was just a story... How strange."

"W-well... It's not very interesting to me!" Kai snorts.

Cole snaps, "This place is creepy!"

"Yeah," Jay complains, "Why'd you pick the scary place?"

Kai shrugs, "Because? I wanted to, and you f-"

"KAI! Language!" Zane interrupts.

The ninja were standing in front of a large mansion with grey walls. Zane noticed that there was red paint- or was it blood?- beneath certain windows. Everyone felt the desolation of the area in their bones, but nobody seemed to care. A small movement caught Zane's eye, but he passed it over as a gust of wind.

"Well," Kai declares, "We found it!"

Cole murmurs, "I think we should leave..."

"I agree. There is no point in staying after we found it." Zane adds.

Kai laughs, "Don't be a wuss, Cole! We should go see the inside!"

"Yeah man," Jay objects, "Let's go inside,"

"Ergh..." Cole murmurs.

His argument was already invalid, because the other three were nearly all the way inside the door- even Zane! Cole shakes his head, thinking, _I might as well make sure they're safe... _Then he follows them quickly. He quietly thought they were all stupid.

Jay laughs, "It's cleaner in here than I thought!"

"It seems as if we are not the only ones who have disturbed this place. That is strange," Zane murmurs, "Don't you think everyone would be spooked away by the haunting rumors? We might want to leave."

"Stop trying to scare us, Zane! It isn't working!" Kai teases gently.

Cole snaps, "I think Zane's right! We should leave!"

"You're a scaredy cat!" Jay catcalls.

"There's no harm being here, though." Zane adds, "After all, there is no such thing as ghosts or the like!"

_CRASH! ! !_

The sudden noise bothered them all. Cole bolted and hugged Kai for safety, oddly enough. Zane looks around at his three companions, noting the uneasy expression on Jay's face, the scare one of Cole's, and Kai's totally relaxed smirk told the story. Kai was making fun of them silently, while the other two cowered in fear. Zane glances down the hall, seeing two doors. He begins to walk.

Zane hears Kai ask, "You gonna check it out, Zane?"

"Of course!" Zane smiles, shifting his black kimono top, "I'll just go see and I'll be right back!"

Kai teases, "Careful, Zane... Cole thinks the bogeyman's gonna get you!"

"Sh-shut up!" Cole snarls.

Zane kindly promises, "I'll be extra careful!"

Zane sets off down the hallway, and glances at the door to the side. He tried to turn the brass doorknob, but the door seemed to require a key. With a frown, the white ninja continued down the hallways, noticing how bright it was inside the house. He could see. Zane quirks an eyebrow at the light bulbs- this was a home built and abandoned before indoor plumbing. This was just becoming stranger and stranger...

He tried opening the door at the end of the hallway, finding it was open. Was it just him, or did he hear something moving as he opened the door? His eyes glinted in sudden distaste, and he felt he had released something without meaning to. He picks a plate shard up.

"I must be careful not to step on these..." Zane says, placing one shard in his leather messenger bag.

As he comes back, he hears shuffling noises. Shrugging it off, he comes back to the entrance hall, and looks around in surprise. There were three missing things from this hall- three very loud, obnoxious humans he was friends with. He peers around before sighing.

Zane mumbles, "They left without me? How disappointing..."

He attempts to open the door in vain- this was locked with a key! He groaned very quietly. How was he going to get out now? Those windows appeared to turn into solid wall. He suddenly prays the others were away from the mansion, as it wasn't right for them to see him so flustered.

"I'm going to kick their butts."He grunts quietly, running down the hall in an attempt to escape.

He halted and held his breath in horror when he sees a tall, alien grey figure sitting at the end of the hall. It had red eyes and was nearly 8 feet tall. It's neck was long. It peered at him, and Zane prays that his normal invisibility to the media worked on this monster as well. It stared at him, and he didn't even dare to breathe. It enters the room.

"What..." Zane asks himself, "... Was that?"

Racing up the stairs, trying to distance himself from the monstrosity his eyes had seen. He insisted, _just your imagination, just your imagination! _He lunges up each step, hearing the thud of another person's footsteps behind him- or was it the monster's? Zane knew that thing was dangerous. He barges into a room and finds Cole's scythe.

After the steps fade away, the nindroid wonders, "This is Cole's scythe, but where is he?!"

Sneaking down the hall to another door, he opens it, seeing a curtain. Knowing Cole had been anxious since they arrived, Zane checked behind it, hearing chattering teeth. Cole was indeed sitting behind the curtain, part of the wall behind him was broken.

"Cole! What happened? Where are the others?!" He demands in a hushed voice.

"ch-ch-ch-ch-ch..." Cole's teeth clattered as his shook in terror.

Zane whispers, "I think you're shaken up... I'll get you some water."

"Th-th-th-tha-thank you... Ch-ch-ch-ch..." Cole manages as Zane hides him behind the curtain again.

Zane raced down the stairs, hoping that, for everyone's sake, Cole could pull himself together if Zane got him some drinking water. He had never seen his brave leader shaken to this point before, so Zane had lost his own confidence. He stops moving suddenly, listening for any signs of the creature. Not even a breath would give away the position of this beast, sadly. Zane really didn't want to move unless he knew it wasn't going to chase him.

Eventually, he heard shuffling, but it sounded like Jay's light scurrying, not a demon's cumbersome feet. Jay was in a locked area, to Zane's extreme disappointment. Then, Zane wondered why Jay was running, before hearing something breathing down his neck. He screamed and ran like a little girl would into the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIYAAAAAAAA!" Zane screeched.

The monster was standing there and watching Zane half run and half stumble away. It crouched as it watched him run, almost as if a cat playing with food. Zane was a mouse, and the beast was a terrible, monstrous cat. It wasn't quite in the mood to kill him yet, but it was very close to the killing mood.

It made it's disappearing act as quickly as possible, and Zane came back, looking paranoid with his eyes so wide, biting his lip in terror. His shurikens were in his hands, and he pulls out his empty water bottle. There had been no water in the kitchen, so he thought he'd try to find the bathroom. Sneaking down the hall, he couldn't help but look behind him every few moments.

He couldn't stand his own fear... Even though he was pale before, he looked like paper thanks to the bestial life form breathing down his neck in such a horrifying manner... Zane's fingers slowly crushed the water bottle in angst as he approaches the bathroom. He shuts the door and locks it as he enters the bathroom.

Looking at the toilet for a long moment, he murmurs, "Well, that's water... And I didn't specify where I was going to get it from... ...! N-no, I shall not be so hasty!"

He walks over to the first sink, he turns the knob for cold water, not daring to place the bottle under the spigot quite yet. All that came from the faucet was a puff of dirt. He frowns and furrows his eyebrows. The second one was also broken. With a sigh of relief, he found it let clean water flow from it. He fills it with the water.

He tried not to scream when a clawed hand stroked his shoulder.

* * *

_**Oni's point of view.**_

* * *

My breath wasn't held as I touched him. He was not screaming as I hoped he would, but he ran away. I chased after him at the same speed he ran away. I laughed silently as he raced down the corridor. As usual, he found me scary, especially since I had changed forms. If the trio I had killed since the last survivor had thought I was scary, Takeshi, Takuro, and the last girl, which I don't remember, would piss themselves. He was running and racing up the stairs. He kept running, probably guessing I was faster than him. He grabbed a doorknob when I came around the corner, only to find there was nothing he could do. It was locked.

As my claws grabbed him and slammed him to the floor, I remembered his last word.

"HELP!"


	3. The Library

**Once again, review response time!**

**Older Jade response- Ummmm... Wu as Iggy, yes. Garmadon... France? No. I'd leave him as Russia for some awkward reason. DARETH will be France! Misako is Canada, I guess! **

**XD**

**oh, and can you tell me where you're posting your HetaOni art? And possibly NinjaOni? Thanks!**

**Newer Jade- SHE'S RIGHT! I just wanted to antagonize you guys. I can't kill him off the story! (Just between you and me, not yet)**

**Nindroidzane and SergeantSarcasm7- CALM DOWN, ITLL BE OKAY!**

**WristWriting- HE BETTER LOCK DAT DOOR!**

Zane felt his eyes get wide, his face flush, breaths shallow in fear. He was going to die! It bent it's face close to Zane's in an almost perverted manner. The white ninja rammed a shuriken into the monster's leg, causing it to scream in pain. It was inhumane, hearing the screams of all it's victims. He could only call it an Oni, the Japanese word for demon. What else would live in this mansion and attempt to kill everyone it saw?

Repeatedly slamming his shuriken into the monster's skin, Zane managed to run away when it stumbled away in pain and fury. He climbed up the stairs, eyes full of terror. He couldn't find Cole or it would kill him! He didn't know where Jay or Kai were at, so he knew there was only two options left: run or fight. He wasn't feeling too keen on running, and he was angry because of it's cruel actions.

Whipping around, Zane yells, "Go away!"

"NEveR. I WiLL kIll yOu..." It whispers in a creepy voice.

Zane draws his shurikens and readies himself for a fight, "I said, _go away_. I advise you do as I say."

"YoU aND wHAt aRmY...?" It snarls, it's voice obviously male. This thing was intelligent? Zane didn't happen to like that...

Zane doesn't speak. What army indeed? His friends were missing and he was afraid; he didn't think his communicator worked in the woodlands. Zane waited for a long moment, then the Oni lunges. Zane swiftly dodges around the demon, and leaps onto it's back. Driving a shuriken into it's shoulder, barely missing the head, he tries to stop it before it can hurt him.

A large claw slams into his head, and Zane is thrown into the wall painfully. At first, he welcomed the blackness starting from the corners of his vision, but then he remembered that Cole, Kai, and Jay were counting on his survival. Narrowing his eyes against the pain, he throws himself at the monster, hitting it across the chest with the silver weapon. It backs down.

"I wILL geT yOU LAteR..." The Oni whispers.

It mystically vanishes from his sight. Zane gazes at the spot, wondering what had just happened, and walks into the room Cole was hiding in. There was a steel door where the curtains were, and Zane knocks on it. He glances nervously behind himself, and tries to calm the anxiety.

"Cole... Come out. I got you water..." Zane gasps out.

Cole stumbles out, and accepts the bottle. Chugging the whole thing, he then looks at Zane awkwardly, "Are you sure this is water?"

"Judging from the color and where I got it from... I think so." Zane says hopefully.

Cole sets the water bottle down in an awkward manner, then says, "... Oh. Well, anyways, thanks. I feel much better now."

"Do you know what happened to the others?"

Cole whispers, "N-no, I'm sorry Zane. All I remember was that this monster came out of the area you went to, and we all ran in separate directions. I don't know what happened... Sorry."

"I understand," Zane sympathized, "You were very frightened. We should have listened to you the first time."

Cole look surprised by Zane's lack of ridicule, "You believe me? Y-you believe in the monster I saw?"

Zane quietly nods, and Cole noticed the artificial blood running out from behind Zane's ear. The taller man wipes the blood away, and asks, "You alright?"

"I got into a scuffle with the monster- I call it the Oni." Zane explains.

Cole demands, "Are you alright?!"

"I'll be okay." Zane assures, "Let's go find the others."

Cole nods carefully before he changes his mind. He says, "I'm too scared... At least have Kai or Jay with you, please... I'm scared."

"It's alright. I'll be back in an hour or so. Stay out of sight, Cole- I want everyone out alive." Zane bluntly orders.

When Cole agrees by nodding, Zane walks out the door with a new desire: getting everyone out alive. He walks around quietly, climbing a couple flights of stairs, praying to dear God that the monster wasn't going to attack him. Of course, Zane had this suspicion they were playing by the devil's rules. No good power would dare make a monster whose only desire was to kill, to wreak havoc.

Hearing a faint scuffling sound, Zane became instantly aware of his surroundings. Was it the Oni again?! The nindroid knew he was afraid of the terrible monster, but this noise was more familiar, as if he had heard it before. Silently sneaking into the room, which was the attic, he walked around a throne at the top. Behind a nearby book case was his falcon!

"Falcon? What are you doing in this evil place, my feathered friend?!" Zane manages to demand.

The falcon seemed to understand that he had to be quiet, because it didn't move or claw as it normally would. It lightly cocked it's head, and Zane noticed that the mechanical bird was trapped. The white ninja's heart sank. He couldn't get the falcon out if he tried.

Zane quietly promises, "I'll come back for you...!"

He stands back up and looks around, seeing a small key on the floor near a hole. He snatches it as silently as only he can, and Zane slowly walks down the stairs with no hesitation. He whipped his shurikens out, already sensing the Oni's presence. For once, Zane sees it before it sees him. He silently waits for it to go back to the second floor, only to feel ill at his stomach- there was a red scarf on the floor where it had been standing.

Had it killed Kai? His heart broke at the very thought of it, and swore that as soon as he got everyone out of this nightmare, he would burn it to the ground. He hated unnatural deaths, but this thing was a demonic mutation! As he slowly progressed down the stairs, he was holding the red scarf to his chest in terror. Shurikens out, key in hand, he made his way down to the locked room on the first floor.

Gently inserting the key, his heart racing, Zane turned the key to find it was a perfect fit in the lock. With a click, he opens the door, and enters. It was a library- a small one, but a library. Walking about, he isn't sure where he set down the key. He was too busy looking at the books in the area. He then looked at a table to find a random rice ball behind it.

"A rice ball? Why is it in here?" Zane ponders, picking it up. He accidentally drops it, gasping, "Oops!"

As soon as it touches the table, Zane knew the Oni was on it's way to kill him. He sees it only a moment later, and starts looking for the key, desperate at the run. It slammed into a wall as he makes a sharp turn, and he runs down an isle of books. Where was the key?!

"WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT THE DAMNED _KEY_?!" Zane screams.

It was right behind him anyways, so there was no reason to keep quiet at all. Not realizing that the Oni had knocked the scythe off his back, he just continued to run away. Seeing a glint from the corner of his eye, he sees the key and lunges to grab it. Terror was pulsing in his robotic veins, pounding like a bruise, and shrieking in his ears like a tornado. He knew where the monstrosity was- right a this heels.

"_SHIT_!" Zane cussed again. Cussing was normally not his big thing, but here and there he did scream out a bad word.

Nearly getting his limbs ripped off, he reaches out to grab the key, screaming, "DAMN YOU ONI! _DAMN YOU_!"

Snatching the key and rolling over the table it was on, he narrowly avoided his head getting removed. It slammed into the table, then into the wall. Zane finds another key and snatches it. His shurikens slip out of his hands during the run, and he flees TOTHE door. He had only planned on locking it when he escaped, but as he came up to the door, it was locked.

Fingers groping for the key, he accidentally pulls out the wrong one and screams when he sees it charging for him. Zane grabs the right key and escapes the room. He locks it behind himself. He feels the Oni bang on it to break it open, but it is too strong.

"Oh my God... Oh my God... Oh God help..." Zane begs breathlessly.

After a few more enraged pounds on the door, it stops. The noises go away, and the monster disappears.

"Alright, now I can-" Zane starts, then cries softly, "O-oh no... I left the weapons...

"God help me, let it be gone..."

Walking inside the library again, heart in his throat, he looks around, seeing his clothing torn up and the scythe laying in the scraps of his gi. He holds it up as a weapon, in a les than graceful manner, before finding the rice ball, and his shurikens. He picks them up and puts the scythe on his back. He walks out and breathes.

"I have to get us out of this mess, you three...!" Zane murmurs aloud.

As he climbs the stairs, he feels his pulse raised beyond control, and his breathing was too fast for his own good. He located where the key belonged, and went there. It was across the mansion from Cole's hiding place, and Zane unlocked the door as he came in. Instinctively re-locking the door, Zane looks around, seeing Kai hiding between two beds, curled up and pressing his head to the wall. See no evil, Zane supposed.

Placing a hand on Kai's shoulder was an action he nearly regretted. Kai whipped around, blade drawn to Zane's throat, hissing, "Don't touch me you _BASTARD_-"

Zane gasped, "Kai, wait, it's only me!"

"... Zane... Don't sneak up on me like that... I nearly killed you!" Kai whispers.

Zane fearlessly mumbles, "You wouldn't kill me, I know you too well..."

"Not on purpose, at least, stupid!" Kai snips quietly.

Zane hisses, "Look, I'm just so relieved... I thought that... That _thing_... Had killed you..."

"I'm glad too... You're okay... What about the others?" Kai says.

Zane chokes, "Cole is fine, but we know nothing of... Of Jay..."

"Looks like we'll have to look for him." Kai decides. He smiles lightly.

Zane whispers, "You're right..."

Kai suddenly freezes up. His smile fades, and he isn't breathing at all, as if terrified. The nindroid looks upset and worried by Kai's look. He was scared of something- did he see the Oni behind him?! Zane peers over his shoulder, then back at Kai.

"..."

Zane asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kai says, grinding his teeth, "But don't you hear something getting... Closer...?"

"..."

Zane says, "I hear nothing..."

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! ! ! ! !_

The sound of the monster'a footsteps makes their hearts jump, and Kai yells, "OH MY GOD, DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR?!"


	4. Can I Call It Steve?

**XD **

**Dat chapter title makes me laugh!**

**Jade- one, it's not a bother, two, I can copy the art into my phone's database if she or he uses it as a cover for their story, which they'll remove, and yes, you can assume! **

**To everyone else- CHILL DA FAQ OUT! THINGS WILL BE ALRIGHT (that's a lie)**

**To EVERYONE: I am going to write a spinoff piece that tells what happens if the ninja don't do something right. Oh, and... OOC WARNING! XD**

Zane slumped to the floor. It wasn't in fear- it was in absolute relief. He _had _locked the door, and they were safe. At least, until the Oni smashes it open... That was a later concern, however. A crash noise emits, and they hear a noise that both knew very well- a door that is locked not opening. Zane had remembered, and that had saved their lives.

Zane breathes, "Cole's still out there!"

"We'll get to him. The only reason I didn't was because I got a little startled."

"A little?"

Shut up."

Zane laughs a small amount before saying, "You better ready your blade. That thing won't let us run away without a fight."

"Amen, brother," Kai nods, "Amen."

They ready their weapons quickly before taking a deep breath. Zane runs out first, knowing he can be replaced if he dies- or so he thinks. When it slashes him, artificial blood doesn't come out- it was all real! This place had made him just as human as the others! Eyes widened in pain, he slashes it's paw- err, hand, or foot, or whatever it is- with fear coursing through him like a river. He was afraid that nobody would make it out in time to survive this...

"Zane!" Kai shouts as he raises his blade, running at the monster.

The white ninja and the red ninja quickly work together, their fear being the key to hurting the monster. If you weren't scared, you couldn't hit it, which Kai found out only a moment later. He had gotten better and had stopped fearing it. When he did, his red hot blade did nothing. Zane knocked his spiky haired friend out of the way. He stared at the monster as the nindroid very narrowly smashed it across the face. It disappears from their view with a sneering glare at them and a whisper:

"I wIll nOT LeT YoU EscAPe..."

Kai stared, whispering, "Thanks..."

"No problem- let's find Cole and Jay before IT does..." Zane dismisses.

Kai frowns, "Well, it should have a name."

"What?! Okay, why not...?" Zane cocks his head.

Kai shakes his head, and decides, "Can I call it Steve?"

"... O-okaaaay...?"

"Yes!"

The duo scramble to their feet quickly and run straight to the room Cole hid in. Zane walks in, locking the door. Kai knocks on the iron door, and Cole takes a long moment to come out. His eyes were calm again and he was back in control. Cole asserts his commanding presence with no problem.

Cole greets, "I see you found Kai."

"Yes," Zane assures, "I did."

"Good. How are you, Kai?"

Kai snorts, "I'm alive,"

"Good enough, now let's look for Jay." Cole decides.

"Wait," Kai demands, "Why weren't you with Zane?!"

Zane says, "Let's focus on the now! Not the past!"

"I'm not letting it go, not yet!"

"Kai, Zane's right- we need to find Jay and escape,"

"Not until i have my explanation for this,"

"Oh, homie, I will knock you the fuck out if you don't lay off!"

"As if you could manage, you bitch! I'll knock your ass down before-"

"**_SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE NEED TO FIND JAY AND GET OUT OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH MYSELF, I SWEAR BY_**_ **GOD!**_" Zane finally got fed up and screamed at the top of his lungs, sword out. Kai actually saw the Oni leaving, shock on it's grey face.

Kai whispered, "Dude, he scared off Steve..."

"And who the fuck is Steve?!" Cole asked.

Zane angrily growled, "The Oni, you bloody idiot!

"Oh... O-okay..." Cole manages.

Nobody had ever seen Zane as angry as he was at this very moment. He was livid, nostrils flaring, eyes bloodshot, fists clenched, muscles coiled up to give him extra power. He was as tense as the legs of a crouching predator. They quietly paraded to the bathroom downstairs, Zane deciding that their main goal was to get into the upstairs library. The basement could wait until they were ready and had Jay to explore with them. He glared at them and closed the door as they silently went inside.

"I'm going to go look for Jay. Shut your mouths and stay in here." Zane orders, "Lock the door as I leave and only open if you see two _small_ figures. The Oni-"

"Steve, Zane. It's Steve." Kai corrects.

Zane continues irritably, "Okay, _Steve_ is very large."

They nod, and the former android leaves the room, hearing a quiet lock shift behind him. He walks around, climbing up the stairs again, and going back to the falcon in the attic. Finding a key to the library and seeing his poor, trapped falcon, he went back to the bathroom.

"Guys? Forgive me for not returning with Jay, but I have a favor to request of you. My falcon is trapped in the attic, and I think I would like him to be free..." Zane begs.

Kai and Cole slip nearly silently out. Kai asks, "Attic, you said? There are three doors..."

"There's only one that's unlocked at the moment, but it's the furthest one from the stairs." Zane explains.

Cole agrees, "Don't worry, that bird'll be free to fly in a short amount of time, though I checked the windows- they're sealed. Your falcon is just as caged in this horror house as we are..."

They all nodded, Kai going with Cole to find the falcon, Zane breaking off at the third floor. The white ninja went up to a locked door, trying the key; it didn't work. He went to another one and laughed when it opened. Then he screams when something lunges at him.

"AAAAAH!"


End file.
